My Major Mate
by Renesmee apc
Summary: In an unloving world of vampires, how will young 15 year old Bella survive when no one is their to protect her. Until she finds out her mate is the Vampire Ruler...Major Jasper Whitlock. Comment and for now it's T but will probable become M!
1. Chapter 1

In an unloving world of Vampires only soul mates survive. Many die and many young girls are taken from their homes to live with their mates. Major Jasper Whitlock leader of the Superior Vampire race, has been looking for his mate. Only this young girl lives in a place where she is unloved and forgot by all. She is waiting for the day when a vampire comes across her and finally ends her misery by killing her.

She Screams, The Major Falls To His Knees.

She Cries, He Cries.

She Runs, He Runs After Her

When She Cries, He Wipes Her Eyes

When She Loves, He Loves Her

Because They Are Bonded Into One Heartbreaking, Sad, Loving Soul

* * *

Just a quick synopsis, tell me should I continue or not. Leave me a comment down below telling me what you think. Bella/Jasper Love Story


	2. Chapter 2

In an unloving world of Vampires only soul mates survive. Many die and many young girls are taken from their homes to live with their mates. Major Jasper Whitlock leader of the Superior Vampire race, has been looking for his mate. Only this young girl lives in a place where she is unloved and forgot by all. She is waiting for the day when a vampire comes across her and finally ends her misery by killing her.

She Screams, The Major Falls To His Knees.

She Cries, He Cries.

She Runs, He Runs After Her

When She Cries, He Wipes Her Eyes

When She Loves, He Loves Her

Because They Are Bonded Into One Heartbreaking, Sad, Loving Soul

Music Score:

Fuckin Perfect By Pink

She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5

* * *

"OWWWWW"!

"YOU STUPID, USELESS BITCH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING! ME AND RENEE BETTER NOT GET KILLED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID MISTAKE! TRYING TO RUN AWAY AGAIN, WHAT DID I TELL YOU LAST TIME!" Charlie screams before kicking me in the stomach and stalking off towards the living room.

I just lay on the kitchen floor crying, holding my stomach. I live a horrible life. My parents hate me, Vampires rule the world and were lucky to have survived this long, well Charlie and Renee are. I'm waiting for the day Charlie slips and accidentally kills me or a vampire comes across me and drinks my blood. I'm a useless just like Charlie said and many nights I think about hanging myself, drowning myself, anything to get me out of this horrible life. I don't know what I did to deserve this but, I've always lived like this, lonely, unwanted, useless. My sobs slow down after 10 minutes. I get up and slowly walk towards my room, grabbing a chair and rope on the way.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock POV

"Get the newborn's under control, I don't have time for their stupid bloo...AHHHHH!" I scream falling to my knees, grabbing my head. This has been going on for 15 years, I don't know what it is but I feel like I'm being ripped in two, I want to kill but I don't know why.

Charlotte says my mates in pain only thing is, I've never meet her. I've been having "dreams" in a way, seeing a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, skinny body but covered in bruises. I hear her scream for help, I see her cry and I see her hit. It kills me every time I have these "dreams" but, it also gives me information on my mate. I want to find my mate and I've been trying to track her but, every time I get close she gone. Like someone is expecting me to come find her. Today I'm going out to find her but I had to tell Peter, my second in command to control the few loose newborn's who are still dealing with their blood lust.

The pain finally stops after about 10 minutes. I take a deep breathe and slowly stand up.

"I'm going to find her again, just remember to control those newborns."I say before running off.

My name is Jasper Whitlock, I was changed during the Civil War. Some Vampire came across me and started to drink me, that's when Peter and Charlotte found me. They killed the vampire and changed me. Since then Vampire's started to take over. I was named God Of War and I was the most feared vampire. The Vampire VS Human war was sad, we killed many humans before they finally gave up, that's when we really took over. Then 15 years ago, my mate was born into the world. I've never meet or seen her but, I plan on changing that.

Just then my nose picks up the most beautiful, sweet, innocent smell. I turn my head to the left and run after it. I come across a small house deep into the woods, where even I hadn't seen. As I got closer I smelled salt, which meant tears, I heard something being tied before I heard a thump that no human ears would pick up. I run to the window and look through. There I see my beautiful, sweet, innocent mate, trying to hang herself. I run in and rip the rope off her neck and pick her up by the waist. She wraps her arms around my neck and sobs into my shoulder.

"Hello, my beautiful mate.'

* * *

Good Bad, stop, continue. What should I do? Leave me comments on what you thought. 849 words!


	3. Chapter 3

In an unloving world of Vampires only soul mates survive. Many die and many young girls are taken from their homes to live with their mates. Major Jasper Whitlock leader of the Superior Vampire race, has been looking for his mate. Only this young girl lives in a place where she is unloved and forgot by all. She is waiting for the day when a vampire comes across her and finally ends her misery by killing her.

She Screams, The Major Falls To His Knees.

She Cries, He Cries.

She Runs, He Runs After Her

When She Cries, He Wipes Her Eyes

When She Loves, He Loves Her

Because They Are Bonded Into One Heartbreaking, Sad, Loving Soul

Music Score:

Coming Home By Diddy Dirty Money and Skylar Grey

Jolene- Cover by The White Stripes

* * *

Bella

I sobbed into a cold shoulder. My arms wrapped around his neck, I inhaled his scent. I calmed me, I don't know why but it did. Soothing I guess, it felt like home. Over my sobs I heard the man say..

'Hello my beautiful mate."

When he said those words my sobs stopped. I pulled back and really looked at the man. He had blond hair, wavy that reached just passed he's ears, red crimson eyes, strong Jaw line, strong, built body. I had seen a few vampires but none looked at handsome as this man. I could tell by his appearance he was dangerous but when he looked at me I felt a sense of...compassion and love. It was a funny feeling but good. It was nice to feel loved for once in my life, even if it was coming from a vampire. I never knew it would feel this good to be in the arms of a Vampire, I should be running and screaming from what Charlie and Renee had told me. I didn't know what was going to happen to me but if I was going to die at least it would be in the arms of this beautiful creature.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck again, I felt him hold me tighter to his strong form. I felt silent tears start to fall down my face. He whispered sweet things in my ear and was rubbing my back in a soothing manner. I felt him lift one of his hands come up and with his thumb he wiped away my tears while gently shushing me. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck before. I felt my eyes flutter close.

* * *

Jasper

After my beautiful Bella feel asleep, I remembered all those feelings. The pain was excruciating and the sadness rolling off her was almost worse then the pain. I felt tears start falling down my face. All I could think about was how much I had failed her. If I had only searched harder for her, she would have never felt these things and she would have never tried to kill herself. It was my fault and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I pulled her tighter to me and I fell to my knees. I was rocking back and forth while kissing anything I could reach. Top of her head, forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips, neck, anything. I couldn't calm down and I was full on sobbing now. I felt her stir and pull away. She looked at my face before looking straight into my eyes, I saw the tears well up in her eyes. She leaned forward and gently kissed my cheeks and forehead before laying her head on my chest. I laid my head on top of hers and just kissed it.

We stayed like this for what seemed like forever, it was nice and amazing. I finally had my mate and it was the most incredibal feelings. I loved her and she loved me.

We only stayed like this before we heard the door swing open and reveal an older man.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE BELLA!" He screamed.

I knew right away who it was. Her father. I felt my eyes turn black before all I saw was red. And I lunged.

* * *

_**Hey guys that the end of this chapter. Yes its a cliff ****hanger but it's about to get interesting. This is FAR from the end. It was a very sad and fluffy chapter and we saw the loving and caring side of Jasper that only Bella gets to see.**_

_**Leave me comments and if you have any questions I will message you back as soon as possible!**_

_**~RENESMEE APC~  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Music: My Heart Will Go On By Celine Dion

Bella POV

I see Jasper lunge towards Charlie. I close my eyes and lay my head back, fading away. I feel myself fall into my own mind, into my memories.

* * *

_I watch from the shadows as mom and dad pack in a hurry, they throw clothes into big suitcases and mom puts all the kitchen stuff into another suitcase. My dad closes the suitcase and turns around. He sees me standing in the doorway. He walks over to me and picks me up. My head lays on his chest as he whispers comforting words._

_"Don't worry baby, everything is going to be alright. No one is going to take you away from me." He says to me softly. He kisses my forehead gently and holds me tighter, my mom grabs all the suitcases and puts them in the car, as my dad places me in my car seat. _

* * *

My eyes snap open but I don't sit up. My parents did love me at some point but after awhile they got mad because I was putting them in danger. They knew I was this vampire's Mate, they always knew. When I was younger my father was scared that I was going to get taken from him, he never let us stay in one place to long. He always loved me but he loved my mom more and I was putting her life on the line because I was mated to a very "dangerous" vampire. We had been running for as long as I could remember_. _

At one point in my life I loved my parents and they loved me but, they could only love me so much before they began worrying about themselves. I didn't blame them and I do love them but, just like them. My love can only stretch so far before I start worrying and caring about myself. I close my eyes, knowing my father and mother were dead. I give them my love and wish them luck in heaven.

They weren't horrible, they were only human. I will always love them, no matter how much they hurt me I will always have a place in my heart for them. I don't blame them for everything, I just wish I was a little girl again. That was the one time my parents truely cared and loved me. Now all I had was this vampire and whoever else he was related to. I wanted love and I was finally getting it, I just hope this love survives. For me and for him.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short but a lot of things have been going on. My uncle died Monday and we went to his visitation then on Wednesday we went to his funeral and I've just been taking time to mourn. Also my grandfather, who is like my second father to me is getting really ill. I'm scared that he will die soon, so if there is a period that I don't update for awhile something is going on in my life that I need to deal with. I hope you understand, also I'm thinking about doing a Titanic story. With Rose and Jack and... another separate story with Fabrizo and a made up character. **


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS A SNEAK PEAK! FULL CHAPTER WILL BE UP THURSDAY OR FRIDAY NIGHT! DON'T PUT RUDE COMMENTS DOWN BELOW! I'M WARNING NOW IT ISN'T A FULL CHAPTER! BUT STILL ENJOY!**

* * *

Music Score:

Everytime we touch

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up in a bed of golden silk. I felt like a was floating, I was so warm yet cold at the same time. The bright light of the morning was shining through, I looked towards the left wall thinking to only find a window with the shades drawn back. Instead I found a beautiful, godlike man...and this is what I did...

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the tops of my lungs and feel out of the bed. After living in an abusive house I jumped at every little thing.

He ran to my side faster then light. He picked me up bridal style and gently sat me on the bed and started touching every single inch of my skin. At first I thought he was trying to grope me. When he was done, he leaned his forehead against mine. I looked up into his eyes and he looked into his oddly beautiful, crimson eyes. I slowly leaned forward, as did he. I slowly fluttered my eyes closed. My lips centimeters away from his beautiful, baby pink ones. I could feel his breathe on my face, and my heart rate picked up, beating faster then it ever had.

And just then we...

* * *

Sneak Peak I will update soon! Just a little teaser! The song used in this little sneak peak won't be the same unless I feel it matches!


	6. Chapter 6

Music Score:

Shelter- Birdy

Running Up That Hill-Placebo

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up in a bed of golden silk. I felt like a was floating, I was so warm yet cold at the same time. The bright light of the morning was shining through, I looked towards the left wall thinking to only find a window with the shades drawn back. Instead I found a beautiful, godlike man...and this is what I did...

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the tops of my lungs and feel out of the bed. After living in an abusive house I jumped at every little thing.

He ran to my side faster then light. He picked me up bridal style and gently sat me on the bed and started touching every single inch of my skin. At first I thought he was trying to grope me. When he was done, he leaned his forehead against mine. I looked up into his eyes and he looked into his oddly beautiful, crimson eyes. I slowly leaned forward, as did he. I slowly fluttered my eyes closed. My lips centimeters away from his beautiful, baby pink ones. I could feel his breathe on my face, and my heart rate picked up, beating faster then it ever had.

Then our lips were barley touching, my eyes still closed. I felt more pressure being put on my lips, I felt pure love surround me. It was a feeling I wasn't use too, I didn't grow up around it, I never felt it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him, making sure it was real. His smell was intoxicating, he smelled like leather, cinnamon, and just a hint of tobacco. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me off the bed, he lifted me just above his head my legs just dangling there. The kiss was so passionate and relaxing, I basked in the feelings. We kissed for what seemed like forever, before I finally felt him slowly put me down. When my felt touched the warm carpet, he slowly pull back. He brought his hand to my cheek and lightly caressed it, with my eyes still closed I grabbed his hand and softly kissed each of his finger tips slowly before finally kissing his palm.

That's when I opened my eyes and that's also when I heard a set of yells. I coward into the man in front of me, leaving the world slowly to escape the cries and yells. Just then two people ran into the room, one was a women with long blond hair and the other was a man who looked just like the Stranger into of me. They came over and gently picked me up, I started to thrash around, I could feel my mouth open, but I didn't hear a scream.

That's when I felt sleep surround me, I stop thrashing and was lead into a closet, the women hit a little black button that I could barley see, I saw a steel door open revealing a room that looked like the Strangers room only there was no windows, the only source of light was from the light bulbs above us, I saw the stranger walk up to me and kiss me on forehead before telling me everything would be okay, I heard him leave and the steel door shut. And all I saw was black...


	7. Chapter 7

Music Score:

Beauty In The Dark (Bella's POV)

Distance Christina Perri(Jasper's POV)

A Thousand Years Christina Perri ( Jasper/Bella Moment)

* * *

Waking up I had a strong sense of de ja vu. The room looked the same, but the TV was on, the color flooding the room. The TV flashed off and I wiped my head around. There was a women and a man.

The women was beautiful, honey blond hair, a small face and figure, the only flaw was the crimson eyes, which sent a shiver down my spine. The man reminded me of the beautiful angel from before only he was a tad bit shorter and had blond-brown hair. The man had the woman's same crimson eyes, but his held a fire to them and my eyes where drawn the his neck which had scars all over it, crescent marks really.

All of a sudden the women was sitting at my feet. I let out a small shriek before jumping off the chaise, I looked for an escape, but came to no avail. The women walked over to me and was shushing me, saying she was wasn't going to hurt me. I picked up a pillow from the bed and chucked it at her head. All of a sudden the man was in front of me, a growl coming from his chest. His eyes burning with anger, his teeth bared. I backed up as much as possible until my back hit the wall. As he approached me I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain only to feel none. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the women had the man's head in her hands and was telling him she was alright. I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening. I leaned against the wall, feeling a panic attack coming on. I tried to take deep, calming breathe, but it wasn't working. The past 15 years was catching up to me and I couldn't handle it.

**Jasper's pov**

I had found that some of the newborn's could smell my love, they wanted to drain the life from her, her blood calling to them, taunting them. After putting her in the safe room I went to base and found the newborn's, I ripped every single one of their head's off and made sure to get my point across that no one touch's or drink's from my Bella. After calming myself down I went back to the house, I went to my room and opened the closet door. I hit the button and the secret door opened. What I saw shocked me, my sweet little angel had her head in between her knees, breathing heavily. Charlotte was trying to calm her, while Peter stood to the side feeling awkward.

I ordered both Charlotte and Peter to leave, after they were gone I went over to my angel and picked her up. I laid her down on the bed, tears were streaming down her face. I felt my non-beating heart break. I pulled the covers over her and got into bed behind her, I wrapped one arm around her stomach. Her sobs where still strong as ever, but I felt her grip my wrist. My other arm went under her head, pulling her closer to me. She was still crying, but she buried her face in my arm. I could feel the heart-break and pain, I sent her small amount's of calm and love. She slowly started to calm down, she turned over and looked me in the eyes. I gently twirled a piece of her chocolate brown hair around my thumb, she gave me a small smile before resting her head in the nook of my neck. Her upper half of her body was laying on me, and I just wrapped my arms around her. I gently whispered in her ear,

"I love you so much, my little Angel." I felt her heart-beat and breath slow down, and I knew she was asleep**. **

For once in my vampire life I closed my eyes and was at peace. I had never felt like this before, the calm and serenity was something new to me. I actually felt like I could fall asleep**. **The last thing I remember was saying,

"You are my mate, my perfect, beautiful,sweet mate."

* * *

This was just a short chapter, cause I'm back! I don't think I will ever write a script again! But the chapter's in the future are going to be longer from now on! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you enjoyed my song picks!

A Thousand Years will be featured in Breaking Dawn Part 1, and the album comes out 11/8/11. And the movie comes out 11/18/11 and has officially been said to be released as PG-13! I can't wait!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Back with another chapter, what like a day or two later? WHOA! Let's just say I got super bored today in Math soooo I started writing my next chapter for My Major Mate! Yay! So here you go, also one more thing! Loving the Breaking Dawn Part 1 Soundtrack!

Music Score

A thousand Years Christina Perri

I'm With You Avril Lavigne

Jasper POV

I felt my eyes flutter open, the smell of fresh oranges, strawberries, Vanilla and Sex filled the air. Looking down I saw Bella laying on my chest. Her head still in the nook of my neck. A small piece of her hair was tickling my nose, and her smell intoxicating me.

My finger absently made shapes on her exposed arm. Her steady breath was calm and relaxed, as well as her heartbeat, which was telling me she was still in deep slumber. After about an hour, I heard a light knocking at the door only a vampire would be able to pick peeked her head in before opening the door all the way. She walked over to the bed side table and sat down a large tray filled with breakfast foods that humans would kill for. I gave her a small smile, before going back to playing with Bella's arm. She silently left the room, the only thing heard was a soft click of the door.

Bella finally came around about an hour or so later, the aroma had taunted her, even in her sleep. I heard her breathing and heart rate pick up, she slowly rolled off of me and rubbed her eyes. She sat up when she saw the food, she reached out for some that smelled of Chocolate. She stuffed it in her mouth, crumbs falling everywhere, even in the ends of her hair, I let out a soft laugh which made her stop chewing on the food. She turned her head towards me and tried to smile, only problem was she still had a whole, what seemed like a muffin in her mouth. After she was done chewing she held out her hand, I gently picked it up and kissed her knuckles, which she apparently wasn't expecting by the blush that rose to her cheek bones.

"I'm Jasper." I said softly, not wanting to frighten her. She smiled at me and said her named was Bella. With that she went back to eating.

About an hour later, all the food on the tray was gone. Bella was leaned against the pillows rubbing her stomach which was full. Unfortunately my mind escaped me and I started to think about how she would look, round with our child, rubbing her stomach as she was now. I gently shook my head, cursing myself for letting me think those thoughts, I felt venom tears sting my eyes. I gently pushed the covers back, I grabbed my uniform and headed into the bathroom.

After changing I went to the large bath tub and filled it, with only about 3 inches without water. I poured Vanilla bath soap into the tub and poured fresh Strawberry Juice into the bath as well. After wiping my hands and sitting a towel, robe and slippers near the tub I left the bathroom.

Bella had gotten out of bed and was stretching.

"I ran a bath for you, everything you need is in there. I must go take care of some business, but I will be back around noon. Charlotte will show you around and give you some history about the place and some of your questions will be answered." I said before walking over to her and kissing her forehead. With that I left.

Walking out of the Mansion and to Base, I saw the Newborn's just sitting around. None of them had heard me approached so they jumped sky high when I screamed.

"GET IN FORMATION NOW!" I said screaming from the tops of my lungs. Oh this was going to be a fun day.

Bella POV

After taking a very soothing and calming bath, I got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a plain, long sleeve t-shirt. The women, who I learned was Charlotte was showing me around the House. She had explained it was built before the vampire-human war. Jasper had been a vampire for about 200 years and he built it about 145 years ago, but had it remodeled every 10 or so years.

Charlotte was going on about something, when I passed a picture. It was of Jasper, but for some odd reason it had The Major under it. Stopping Charlotte I asked,

"Charlotte, does Jasper have a twin brother or something?" I asked looking confused at the picture, Jasper was to sweet to be what my parents said a horrible, evil, ruthless man.

"No, that picture is of Jasper. It was paint about 50 or so years ago." She said before moving on.

Running to catch up with her I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back.

"Charlotte, Jasper can't be the Major. Jasper is so sweet, caring, loving and handsome. Everyone makes The Major out to be something evil, cunning, ruthless."

"Well, Jasper is very sweet to those he cares for and loves, like you. You are his mate.." She said before slapping her hand over mouth.

I felt my eyes go wide, I felt my breathing pick up, endless possibility's running through my head, at such a fast rate I couldn't keep up. My thought were all over the place. When I heard a mans voice say,

"Charlotte what have you done!"

I leaned against the wall, determined to get my thoughts in order and my breathing calm. I rested my head against on of the cold picture frames. I couldn't wrap my head around how I was the mate to the Major, a man who is said cannot love, except for the pain and death of others.

A.N

So this chapter had to be short, I have cheer and gymnastics this week and in about 2-3 weeks I leave for a class trip to Washington D.C where I really won't be able to update. So I will try to update as much as possible, in this short amount of time. But I at least hope you guys liked it a little bit, if it's to short I'm very sorry, but I actually have to leave for cheer in about an hour, then tomorrow I have 7 hours of school then right after school I have 2 hours of gymnastic! If you have any questions about the story or this chapter, send me a message or leave it in the review section. I love you guys and will see you soon. bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Music Score

Agnes Obel-Riverside

The Band Perry-If I Die Young

Jasper POV

Even though I was a far distance away from the Main House I still heard those 4 words leave Charlotte's mouth. I flew away from the Newborn base to the Main house, walking in I was saw Bella leaning against the wall, tears streaming down her face. Her heart was pounding so fast I thought it was going to explode inside her chest. She looked towards the door, seeing it fully open. Her eyes flicked to me before she took off running, out the door and out of sight. I turned towards Charlotte with a fire burning in my eyes. I glared at her one last time before taking off after Bella.

She had gotten farther than I thought, I ran into the forest trying to find a heartbeat. I couldn't detect one so I ran further, I stopped when I saw Bella. She was breathing hard, holding onto her stomach. I saw her body fall forward into the river. My eyes wide I ran to her as fast as a vampire possible could. I caught her before she traveled to far down the river, but I was to late. Her eyes didn't flutter, her heartbeat was gone and there was no rise or fall to her chest. I felt the sadness rip through my body. I pulled her body to my chest, her head lolled on my shoulder. I felt the tears rise in my eyes before I felt them run down my face. And with that, I let out the loudest roar known to man kind. My cries echoed off the trees, I had just lost my mate.

* * *

Bella's POV

_I felt my eyes flutter open, I was lying in a bed of flowers and grass. The sun shining brightly down on me, the sound of a river rushing next to me. I sit up, looking around. I see a house on top of a hill, I stand to my feet and brush the dirt off the long black dress I had somehow gotten dressed in. My thoughts were so jumbled and I was so confused on what was going on, but the need was so strong to walk into the house that I slowly walked towards it._

_When I was finally at the door I slowly opened it, a loud creek echoing throughout the house. The size of the house was shocking, I walked inside and past beautiful pieces of art works, sculptures and more. I was looking at pictures that were lined on the wall when I passed...me? My brows knitted together as I tried to figure out what it meant. I suddenly heard a beautiful female voice behind me. I turned around slowly and saw a young child with blond hair, she gave a smile before holding her hand out. I placed my hand in hers and she lead me up a grand stair case, we walked to a set of beautiful double doors they slowly opened, a bright light hit my face and I had to squint my eyes. She pulled me in and what I saw was not something I expected. _

_I was in a large white bed giving birth, Jasper right next to me holding my hand. There was a man who seemed to be a doctor helping with the birthing. I wasn't able to see what the baby looked like before I flashed into a another scene. Looking down to my dress I saw my dress had turned a slightly lighter black, almost grey. Looking up into the blond women's eyes I followed her. I was so confused and didn't know what was going on, it was like a non-existing life was flashing me. I had seen me and Jasper get married, me giving birth, living in a large home with many other kids, but I wasn't shown everything. A large proportion of it was blurry. The blond child, who was with me and every dream or vision sudden looked so much like Jasper. I looked down into her face, she had his blond hair, high cheek bones, snow white complexion, the only difference was instead of blood red eyes she had a black-brown-violet eye color. I suddenly saw myself in her as well._

_ I dropped to my knees and looked her deep in the eyes. She gave me a small smile and just looked into my eyes. I slowly brought a shaky hand up and caressed her cheek, my thumb softly brushing against it, I noticed she had a cold-warm mix to her skin. I could feel her pulse moving, but I knew no human blood pumped through her veins. Her skin was to white, not even a hint of red flushed on her cheeks. She slowly leaned in, and placed her tiny; child like lips to my face. I felt myself fall into a deep sleep, my body slacked, my eyes drooped, the last thing I remember was her getting on her knees and holding my hand; the last thing and the first thing that left her tiny lips were,_

_"It will be alright soon mommy, I'll take care of you until Daddy can." She said with a small smile. And with a slight smile on my face, I fell into a peaceful, calming, eternal sleep._

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**~4 months later~**_

Since that sad, hopeless day when my sweet Isabella died I had been grieving in my room. She had been kept in my room, for some reason her body did not decay, she gave no death smell no she still smelled of fresh oranges, strawberries, vanilla and sex. No one could explain it, she had no heartbeat, no blood flowed through her system, and she never moved. I hadn't been able to bury her yet, I always thought she would magically wake up out of no where. Peter and Charlotte finally told me it was time to let go, I couldn't keep her body in here forever.

Today was the day of her funeral and the day of The Major Jasper Whitlock. Walking out of the bathroom door I went over to Bella's body, bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, which tasted like sweet strawberries, pulling back after a minute I sighed down softly at her before giving her a gentle smile. Walking out of the room and shutting the door softly, I walked to my death. Walking out of the house, I saw the whole vampire population standing outside, it was custom when a vampire's mate dies to come and pay respects, before seeing the other mate die. Everyone who had a mate was hugging them, the ones without mates gave me sad glances and soft, gentle smiles and a nod of the head.

Walking over to Peter and Charlotte I saw Charlotte's body was racking with sobs. I pulled her to my chest and hugged her with all my might, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before letting her go. I gave Peter a nod before pulling him into a Bro hug, we pulled back and he had Venom tears in his eyes. I looked to the crowd as Peter went behind me, I felt him grab under my jaw. Almost all of the women turned away or into their mates, I felt Peter slowly twist my neck to the right. The muscles in my neck giving protest as they were stretched pasted their limits, I felt a few start ripping and snapping. In one moment everyone stopped and turned to the Mansion. Just then a large intake of breath and a fast heartbeat.

I ripped myself away from Peters grasp and at vampire speed I ran to my room. Ripping the door off it's hinges I saw Bella sitting up in the middle of the bed. The covers had fallen onto her lap, looking in front of her I saw a little girl with blond hair, in a white dress and no shoes hugging my Bella. The little girls head turned towards me, she lifted up her hand and waved to me before giving a soft giggle. Bella turned towards me, her eyes slightly sunken in a little, but she still looked healthy. She gave me a smile, at vampire speed I went over to her and lifted her in my arms, I lightly twirled her around before pressing kisses everywhere on her face. She gave a soft sigh of contentment, looking back at the bed I saw the little girl had a white, sparkly light traveling over her body.

"Take care of mommy daddy!" She said with a smile before the white light consumed her body and she disappeared.

Turning back to Bella I saw she was cuddling into my chest. I had my beautiful mate back, lifting her up I laid in bed with her wrapped around my body. I felt the muscles and tendons in my neck slowly healing together again. I would finally be a peace for a little awhile knowing my mate was alive and safe. Now all I had to figure out was, what happened to her?

* * *

**Hope it's long enough and I will explain everything that happened to Bella in the next chapter, and Bella also starts to fall in love with Jasper and except who he is! No drama in the next chapter, thank god! Hope you guys enjoyed Love you!**


	10. What Happened?

Hey Everyone, I haven't posted anything in quite awhile. And for that I'm so sorry but, for a long time I have been very insecure about my body image. I started obsessing over my body image, my size and I started watching everything I was eating and I ended up not eating. 3 weeks ago I had a bad scare and I ended up in the hospital. I'm still in the hospital, I'm typing this from there as we speak. I feel I need to take a break from Fanfiction for a little while. I'm going to try to get my priorities straight, and once I'm better I'm going to start writing again. I'm sorry for being such a downry lately, my life right now is so far out of my hands that it's just not healthy anymore. I will be posting one more chapter on My Major Mate before I take a "leave of absense" If you will. I'm so sorry for dissapointing you guys but, I will be back as soon as I'm healthy enough.

Love like always!

~Renesmee apc!~


End file.
